


Don't Make Enemies in Gotham

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, protective Villains, tumblr bunny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow, did our Robin make you <i>that</i> paranoid about us?” Catwoman asked, leaning against the alley wall casually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Enemies in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> yet another tumblr plot bunny supplied by the amazing Kirinsaga.  
> the original bunny is number 65:  
> “When I started dating Tim, I was expecting to receive threats and lectures from his family. But I never expected for SUPERVILLAINS TO THREATEN ME IF I HURT HIM!!!!”

Kon had just touched down in the dark, dingy alley when a voice called out to him. This was the same place that he'd always agreed to meet Tim, since Tim always made sure it was always deserted.

So no one else should have been there except for Tim. But that voice wasn't Tim's.

“You're Superboy, right? Superman's kid or something?” The voice asked, causing Kon to whip his head in the general direction it came from.

“Who are you?” Kon demanded, hardening his voice. He'd been to Gotham enough times to know to never let his guard down.

“Relax, Sweetie, we just wanna talk.” A second voice drawled, in a sweet, almost New-Jersey accent.

“Yeah? Then step into the light.” Kon demanded, squaring his shoulders.

Three figures moved forwards, leaving the shadows. They were all women.

The one who had just spoken was wearing a red-and-black body suit with three diamonds on her thigh and had a heavy-looking mallet balanced on her shoulder.

“Happy now, Kitten?” The woman next to her asked. Her voice was huskier, but it sounded like her had a purr in her throat. She was clothed in a simple, black body suit with orange goggles over her eyes and small cat ears protruding from her sort-of cowl.

The final figure had long bright red hair and a green bodice that looked like it was made of _leaves_. Her shoes were similar to the pixie boots Tim had shown him pictures of (which still made him laugh to the day).

“Maybe,” Kon said, getting ready to either fly away as fast as he could or fight them. The names of this trio flooded back to him – probably from the various conversations he had had with Tim about the different villains they faced. “What do you want?”

“Just to talk.” Poison Ivy admitted/promised.

“Talk about what?” Kon asked, his gaze darting from each woman so he had an eye on each of them.

“Wow, did our Robin make you _that_ paranoid about us?” Catwoman asked, leaning against the alley wall casually.

“He goes by Red Robin now.” Kon corrected, feeling unnecessarily intimidated by these women.

“We know, the new kid replaced him.” Harley said, dropping the mallet to the ground and resting on it. She placed her chin on the end of the handle and pouted.

“We also know that you two have met up here for a good couple weeks now.” Catwoman said, making Kon tense up. “Are you two secret or are have you told the Bat already?” She asked, a small smirk on her face.

“Wh-what?” Kon fumbled. The question had caught him more off-guard than the ambush itself.

“We don't care what you two do with your time,” Poison Ivy said, drawing Kon's attention to her. “We just want you to know that if you hurt him, we have no problem with going to Metropolis and finding you.”

“Hell, I'm sure Batman would give us a ride.” Catwoman said.

“Wait, are you guys saying that if I hurt Red Robin, you'll hurt _me_?!” Kon repeated, stunned by the sheer _weirdness_ of the whole event.

“The kid's been through enough.” Harley said, lifting her head up off the handle and shrugging casually. “And he always was the nicest to us.”

“Just remember Superboy,” Poison Ivy warned, “you don't want enemies in Gotham.”

The three of them walked out the alley, leaving a very confused Kon behind.

“Hey, Kon,” Tim said a few minutes later, driving his motorcycle down the alley with ease. “Sorry I'm late, there was an issue I had to deal with.” He apologised, swinging his legs off the bike and giving Kon a small kiss on the lips. “What's wrong?” Tim asked, frowning under his cowl.

“Gotham has the _weirdest_ villains.” Kon said, completely serious. A small laugh escaped Tim and Kon's confusion subsided.

“Tell me who you met.” Tim said, smiling at Kon, who began to recount the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the Gotham Sirens because I feel they would be more protective of Tim than any of the other super villains in Gotham.


End file.
